


Sleeping is Troublesome Sometimes

by LiterallyADeadBody



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tired Karl Jacobs, Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyADeadBody/pseuds/LiterallyADeadBody
Summary: Karl can't fall asleep, so Sapnap takes what he knows and makes him comfy to help him go to bed.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Sleeping is Troublesome Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, I didn't proof read that much, and I wrote it while I was tired. I just had it, so I decided to post it. Feel free to make fun of any typos :D.

Karl tossed and turned, pulling his blanket over his head. He couldn't fall asleep, he just couldn't. There was nothing wrong, he was perfectly fine, hadn't been sick, not even recently. How long ago did he have a monster? He couldn't remember that. Who keeps track, anyways? 

He turned back over, wrapping his arms and legs around Sapnap, nuzzling his way into his arms. He hid his face in his chest, pulling himself as close to him as he could. 

He heard a light grunt. "Karl? What are you doing?" Sapnap asked, trying to sit up. He squinted at him, his voice rough and deeper than usual due to just recently waking up. And having been asleep for a while. 

"I can't fall asleep." Karl mumbled, wrapping one of his legs around the others. 

"Well-" Sapnap rubbed his eyes, "God, what time is it?" He asked, craning his neck to look at the alarm clock next to their bed. 

"Its twelve thirty." Karl replied, shifting his position once again, before reverting to the one before that. 

"Karl, baby, is something wrong?" He asked, rolling onto his back so the other men was laying on him. 

Karl shrugged. "I just can't fall asleep." He replied, once again readjusting his position. "Im tired, I think, but nothings comfortable. I can't sleep." He repeated, sitting up. 

"Well, how about... we go somewhere else?" Sapnap said, sitting up as well. Karl shifted backwards, giving him a confused look. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, blinking slowly. 

Sapnap pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, shifting so he was his legs were off the bed. Karl moved, but was quickly hugged to Sapnaps chest, and he felt butterflies as he was lifted. Strong arms secured him close to his chest. 

"Where are we going?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his neck, laying his head on Sapnap's shoulder. It made a warm and fuzzy feeling swell in the man's chest, the way his boyfriend rubbed the small of his back. 

"Just wait a minute, okay?" He replied, voice smooth like honey, yet still attractively rough, easing Karl into a gentle daze. 

Karl nodded gently, letting himself relax in Sapnaps arms. He was warm, gentle, and everything he did was smooth and elegant, careful not to disturb the tiredness that shyly grew in Karl's chest. 

Karl shivered, his body tensing up and sensations of cold sent through his body, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin. He lazily opened his eyes, the smell of fresh rain and the sound of quiet crickets flooding his senses. In a good way, of course. 

He felt Sapnap lean down a little, and the sound of cloth rustling made him curious. He picked his head up, pinching his brows, trying to peek around Sapnaps strong build. He then felt shifting, and Sapnaps hands wrapped around him tightly, holding him closer to his chest. A hand ran down his back, leaving a trail of sweet and loving warmth disappearing down his back. Then he started walking again. The small bumps every step weren't disturbing, they were rather calming, lulling him back to a tired daze as if he were on a long car ride. Maybe he only needed to be in someone's arms, someone's loving and strong arms. With someone like Sapnap. 

Suddenly, a strange movement startled him from his calming thoughts and comfortable position. 

"Shhh, shhh, shhhhhh." Sapnap hushed him, rubbing his back calmingly, moving slowly to not disturb him again. He leaned back, and slowly, they swayed side to side, a rhythmic and calm motion. 

A hammock, Karl realized, his eyes glazed over, face resting on Sapnaps chest. A soft and fuzzy blanket was then pulled over him, covering him with a certain warmth that made him smile, though not as good as a fireplace, it reminded him of when he got tucked in as a kid. He cozied closer to Sapnap, breathing in his smell and burying himself with the sound of his heart beating. 

It wasn't long until Karl was asleep, floating around in pleasant dreams, filled with wholesome moments with his boyfriend. His lovely boyfriend, Sapnap. In his sleep, he could feel small lips pepper the top of his head, spreading a smile across his face.


End file.
